To The Fray
by Ramonks33
Summary: Prim walks through the mysterious place she ended up in, and sees a tall gangly figure with fiery red hair...Please check it out!


To the fray

**A/N: This is a new fanfic, completely original. This is dedicated to several authors. This is now my one year anniversary since having a fanfiction account, so thank you one and all**

**-****pizzalover1000  
-Wetstar  
-****THE-BANNED-AUTHOR****  
-****PercyJacksonTheAwesome****  
-****Gidi808  
-Hollyleaf6  
-GrammarAssassin04  
-****LunarLover3517**

Primrose Everdeen sat up; trying to recollect what had happened...Rushing to help...parachutes...and a sensation of burning...flames burning red and yellow, bright and deadly...

She looked around, and only found white fog surrounding her body. It seemed she was the only being alive here...She looked at herself and found herself wearing a white blouse and a loose ruffled skirt. The same clothes she wore at her first reaping. The day her life was turned upside down. Only one thing...one terrible conclusion...she was dead. She had given her life for the war. Helping innocent children escape...was it worth it? And there was Katniss...her poor sister...would she be okay? Prim doubted she'd be okay...it was thanks to Katniss, Prim had survived to this moment...until she volunteered to save the children from the deadly bombs that had been launched...

She was dead. That was it. She'd never have to run from the Capitol ever again. She'd never hear the moans of the dying, nor feel the embrace of her sister...and never find the love she so desperately craved, and little deserved...she had so much ahead...and yet again, the Capitol, or was it the rebels, that took it from her. Her life had been leading up to this state, of a dead teen, and that was something no one could have stopped. She let life fly off her back and this is how she was repaid...14 years of toil and tears, and she gets discarded, rejected...destroyed for good

Prim's eyes began watering with tears, and soon it flooded her sockets and leaked onto her clothing. She put her face in her hands, she cried for the future that was so bright...so bright...She cried for her mother and sister, as her loss would shake them horribly. How long she cried, she never knew. Time seemed to stay in one place, as if waiting for her to finish expressing her sorrow...

Was she in some sort of heaven? Some sort of life and death state? If it was, the only thing she could hope for that it'd stay the state it was in...peaceful. Something she never felt during her life.

She finally stopped crying, as her eyes felt worn and old. She wiped the remainders of the tears from her bloodshot eyes. Pushing her hair back, she found herself straining to stand back up. If she was still a being of sort, would she be able to walk? Her question was answered as she stood shakily, but surprisingly, she found no burns on her legs, nor her face or her arms. Maybe her body was so burned; God gave her a new one to use. It certainly was hers, thank goodness. She stood still for awhile, trying to figure out which way to go. There seemed to be no way out of this fog. At least it was different. Fourteen years in Panem, she learned many things, but not the things she needed to learn. Fourteen years in Panem, she saw many things, but not the things she needed to see. Fourteen years was just too short...

As Prim walked through the endless fog, she remembers her short life in the world down below. She had hoped she'd escape Panem, meet a nice boy, and live to help others...strive to change the cruel system. 'What a fool I was' Prim thought as she walked. There was never enough time. She had just been in a pawn, in the rebellions intervention, and it was over too soon.

After the endless walking in complete silence, she saw something else in the white fog. A figure with bright fiery red hair. The hair stood out the most, and as Prim walked closer, his details became more intricate. Tall and gangly; a mischievous grin, and a splash of freckles across his face. He looked older then her, but not too old. Maybe 17 or 18. He had been looking across the fog, then squinted his eyes and smiled

"Hey! Someone else! Finally!" the boy called out. His voice had a slight accent Prim has never heard before. Though it was easier on her ears then the Capitol accent. She finally met up with him, and saw an approximately 17 year old boy, with brown eyes staring down at her. He wore a coat of made of scales, of an animal of sorts. Prim certainly didn't recognise it. He looked mischievous, a prankster of sorts

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I won't hurt you"  
Prim took a sharp intake of breath...Buttercup...what would he do without her. She shakily took a deep breath and said the first words since she'd die

"Well...no...I mean, I had a cat...but..."  
She acquires a pained look as she reminisces in her mind, but the boy laughs and walks closer to her

"Cat lover huh? Just like Ronniekins girlfriend" he commented. Prim's pained look faded from her sad face. He seemed to lighten everything up, even when it seemed the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"The name's Fred" he said, and stuck a hand forward "Fred Weasley"

Prim smiled, he seemed nice. He kind of reminded her of Gale, if he were more humorous. And had orange hair and brown eyes.

"Prim. Primrose Everdeen" she said as she slowly raised her hand to meet his. Fred wondered how a girl so young, so innocent, had ended up here with him.

"Pretty name" he responded. The thoughts on how she got here ended up coming out of his mouth, and he saw her shake a little bit. Was that a bad question? Probably

Prim felt her arm stiffen, then shake, but quietly explained everything. Her sister's bravery. The Capitol's cruelty. The rebellion's secret. And the constant use of children as pawns in the war.

"Whoa" Fred said when Prim had finished explaining. She had had one messed up life. He put a hand on her small shoulder, though she flinched a bit. Fred kneeled on one knee to become equal height to her, as he was significantly taller than her. "You're not the only one who died for a war, you know. I got here by an exploding wall!" he laughed. He smiled at her, and felt a need to cheer her up. Like she needed it. She had said she had had an older sister, who'd given everything to protect her. And Fred had failed his family. He failed them by dying. But this girl, this little girl, could be his chance to make up for the broken family he left behind. A new start

Prim soon learn about Fred, Fred Weasley and how he had died a long time ago; how he had fought for freedom of blood prejudice in his land against a man called Voldemort;how he had had a twin who he'd been inseparable...and how alone Fred feels

"Everything is different...without Georgie...like I can't laugh you know? Like all the time in the world had stopped...guess that's what death is for you"

Fred looked away from Prim and stared far off into the distance, as if waiting for his long lost twin. "Little Georgie...what could he do?"

Prim was saddened by the look he had on his face, though she only met him, she felt like she knew him

"It'll be okay though" Prim said. She reached out and took his hand "We fought for a better future. Everything's worth saving in the end."

She smiled up at Fred and he gave her a small smile in return. She was right. They fought for a better future, and if he could speak to George once more, he would tell him it'll be okay. In the end, death is a passing thing, and that the love they once had will never fail them. Fred stood and Prim followed, and began walking with her. He used to feel so lonely, but now, it was as if heaven had given him a chance to feel happiness. How to feel companionship. How to be brother again. And he would start, by being a brother to this little fourteen year old girl.

Leading her through the mist, he mentally promised to be with her, this little teen named Primrose Everdeen, to watch over her, protect her, and Prim felt the same. To stay with this boy, named Fred Weasley, to give him comfort, a friend. As they had met at the fray, of their short, bittersweet lives

**Sad enough? ERMAGHERD I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
